Pokémon Aquatique
by MisterWolfX
Summary: Timéo, Un nouveau dresseur qui vient récupérer son premier pokémon dans le laboratoire du Professeur Hervé, Son pokémon à un pouvoir très inhabituel , Il sait parler , et Timéo va découvrir plein d'autres pokémon pendent sont aventure
1. Chapitre 1 : Les Pokémons

«Réveille toi mon petit chéri »dit ma mère

-Maman je t'ai dit de arrêter de me réveiller je ne suis plus un bébé -dis-je en me réveillant .

-je sais désolé j'ai oublié -repond ma mère

Je descend et je prend mon déjeuner et j'écoute la radio

«Bonjour aujourd'hui nous avons reçu les pokémons pour les jeunes dresseurs et dresseuse et pour cette année particulier nous avons différents pokémons:Nous avons un Flamiaou de la région d'alola,un Marrison de la région de kalos et Un Tiplouf de la région de sinnoy. Voilà c'est tout pour les pokémons. Rendez-vous demain à 9h30 pour recevoir vos pokémon »

«Alors tu sais ce que tu veux choisir »dit mon père

-je sais pas mais il sont tous géniaux -je dis avec enthousiasme

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas te réveilla tard demain sinon tu vas être en retard -dit mon père un peu inquiet

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'en suis sur que je ne vais pas être en retard-dis-je très sur de moi

**La journeé pass****e**

«Bonne nuit Timéo »

-Bonne nuit Maman-

Voilà pour ce chapitre


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un départ Mouvementé

Je commençe à me réveillé et je regarde l'heure,il affiche 10h30

«Quoi ! 10h30 mais je suis en retard de 1h »m'exclamait-je

Je me leve et je descend à tout allure

«Pourquoi vous m'avez pas réveiller ?! » dis-je en finissent mon déjeuner en vitesse

«Tu nous avez dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de nous pour te réveiller »disent mes parents

Je les est pas répondu et je coure à tout allure en fermant la porte. En chemin en courent bien sur,je bouscule une fille et elle est tombé

«Oh! Sa va ?»dit je en prennent la main de la fille pour l'aider à se lever

-Oui sa va .répond la fille en se lèvent

-Désolé de t'avoir bousculer je suis pressée parce que je suis en retard.Dis je en courent sur place

-Je te comprends maintenant.Répond la fille

-Pourquoi ? Questionné je

-Parce que tu est en pijama

-Bon je vais te laisser à plus. Dis-je

J'arrive vers le laboratoire du professeur Hervé j'ai hâte de recevoir mon pokémon ceci qui va être ton compagnon , ceci qui va combattre à tes côtés. En résumé le Best pokémon.

Toc,toc

«Qui-est-ce »dit-il

-C'est Timéo. je dis

Il ouvre la porte

-Entre donc alors .Dit le professeur

-Désolé d'être en retard. Dis-je un peu gêné. Je me suis réveiller en retard

-Ce n'est pas grave mais je ne pense pas que il y'a des pokemons

-Hein! Non il y'a au moins un pokémon. Dis-je sur de moi

-Bon d'accord suis moi. Dit-il

Je le suit et on arrive dans un bâtiment transparent c'était assez bizarre mais on pouvait voir les pokémons dans le jardin et c'était magnifique et devant moi il y avait trois Pokéballs

«j'ai décidé que je vais prendre Tiplouf car c'est un pokémon de sinnoy et les pokémons sinnoy c'est mes préfères »dis -je en prennent la Pokéball

J'ouvre la ball mais elle est vide

«Ce pokémon a été pris par une dresseuse »dit le Professeur Hervé

-D'accord ce n'est pas grave bon je vais prendre Flamiaou. Dis-je en ouvrent la Pokéball

Mais malheureusement elle est vide

«Ce pokémon a été pris par un dresseur »répond Hervé

-Comme j'ai dit il' y aura au moins un seul pokémon. Dis-je sur

Déception il n'y a pas de pokémon

«Quoi! Il n'y a pas de pokémon de départ »dis je triste

-Désolé tu as été en retard. Dit le professeur

-Bon bah... Donner moi les Pokéballs et le pokédex...dis je déçu de moi et triste

-Attend je crois que j'ai un autre pokémon mais il y a un petit sou... Dit-il avant que je lui coupe la parole

-Désolé de vous avoir couper la parole mais je prends ce pokémon !

-Bon bah il est à toi ! Dit Hervé en donnant la Pokéball

Sur la Pokéball il y a le synbolle du poison et de ténèbres

Voilà pour ce chapitre :)


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mais Qu'est que j'ai vu ?

J'appuie sur le bouton de la Pokéball puis une lumière aveuglante surgit et sorti un pokémon, il est violet foncé et il ressemble à une moufette.

Ce pokémon n'est pas ravi de me voir et pire il me tourne le dos.

«Voila pourquoi, il a petit soucis, Il n'aime pas les humains dit le professeur Hervé. J'ai même galère pour l'avoir. Bon je te donne le pokédex, c'est un appareil qui donne l'information sur les pokémons en les scannant

Le pokédex de la région de Girom.

Je le prend et je scanne le pokémon

**Moufouette le pokémon moufette de sinnoh.**

**Type ténèbres et poison.**

**Il se protège en expulsant un gaz nocif par son derrière. La puanteur dure 24 heures.**

«Stylé le pokédex !»dis je en même temps de prendre Moufouette

Mais Moufouette n'est pas de cette avis il me lançe griffe sur mon visage et il part en direction de la sortie.

«Aie!» criais je, puis je parti en courant pour le rejoindre.

Je coure vers la sortie en même temps de regarder les pièces et la...

Paf! Sans me rendre contre, je fonçe sur un gars de mon âge

et je tombe par terre

«Oh ! fait mieux attention »dit il en me prenant ma main pour m'aider à me relever

-Désolé, juste tu n'a pas vu un pokémon ? Me demandais je

-Tu parle de ce moufouette

Il me montre Mon Pokémon

-Oui c'est mon pokémon et juste c'est quoi ton prénom.

Ah ce moment la j'avais une grosse douleur à la tete et...

_Début de vision:_

_«Moufouette tu m'écoute il faut qu'on capture ce riolu »dit Timéo_

_-Non!! Je ne le capture pas. Dit Moufouette_

_-Attend Tu parle ? dit Timéo_

_Fin de la vision_

[Oh qu'est-ce que je viens de voir] pense je

Coucou voilà pour ce chapitre


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un Pokémon si spécial ?

«Sa va ? »demande le garçon que j'ai foncé dessus

-Heu... Oui sava. Réponds je

-Alors pour te dire je m'appelle Méliano. Dit Méliano

-Heu...d'accord. Réponds je

Je suis un peu choqué de ce que j'ai vu

[Moufouette qui parle,non c'est impossible, j'ai du faire une hallucination, Mais c'était trop réelle je...] pense je avant qu'une voix familière me sorti de mes esprits

«Alors tu as eu comme même ton pokémon qu'es ce qui il est mignon »

-Maman ?qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? Demande je surpris

-Je suis venue pour te voir et je suis bien contente que tu es ton pokémon. Explique elle en regardant Moufouette sur une branche de l'arbre.

-Merci. Réponds je pas trop convaincu

J'vais vers l'arbre pour prendre Moufouette

«Tu viens ?»demande je à mon pokémon

-Mouf ! Répond Moufouette en fessant un non de la tête

\- Ah d'accord j'ai compris. Dis je en montant enervé

Je pris Moufouette mais il n'était pas d'accord il s'enlever de mes bras puis il se mit a deux pattes avant

Il était prêt à lancer sa puanteur

L'odeur était insupportable que ma mère s'était évanoui

**~Un peu plus tard~**

On est sur la route 1 avec Moufouette qui a décidé enfin de me suivre, j'ai des vêtements très sympa que ma mère m'a donner ils sont marron

Et en un moment il y a un arbre où un Riolu est en train de se reposer en bas de l'arbre

[Tiens mais c'est bizarre c'était exactement ce que j'ai vu dans mon hallucination peut être que c'est pas une hallucination bon il faut que je arrête de panser à ça je vais capturé ce pokémon] pense je

«Pokéball go !!»

Je lançe la pokéball sur le pokémon mais le pokémon prit la pokéball et me la balance sur moi en plaine face et Moufouette commença à être mort de rire

«Moufouette arrête de rigoler bon Moufouette lance griffe !!»dis je

-Mouf! Répond Moufouette en fessant un non de la tête

\- Quoi ?! mais Moufouette il faut qu'on le capture !!. S'exclame je en m'énervant.

-Non je ne le capture pas !! Répond Moufouette en s'énervant lui aussi.

-Attend mais tu parle [C'est exactement ce que j'ai vu dans mon hallucination ou ma Vision]

Salut! Pourquoi Moufouette parle et c'est quoi ces visions ?

On le saura peut être. Et alors vous avez adoré dites moi dans les rewievs ce que vous avez plu plus dans ce chapitre et à suivre.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Mon Pokémon Parle !

«Attend mais tu parle ?!! » demande je très surpris

\- Hé oui je parle ça te fait quoi ? Répond Moufouette avec énervement

-Non mais je rêve C'est impossible et la vision que j'ai eu elle était vrai !

-Une vision ? Demande Moufouette

\- heu... Oui... J... J'ai des visions... Et... Bèguelle je avant qu'il m'interrompt en disant

-Arrête de me raconter n'importe quoi

-mais c'est vrai !

\- je ne te crois pas. Répond Moufouette. Et en parlent de ce pokémon tu peux rêver !

À ce moment la j'ai à nouveau la tête qui tournait et des vertiges

Début de vision :

«Il faut que je trouve ce pokémon qui parle »

-Mais qu'es ce qui il y'a de spécial ce pokémon. Dit une personnechelouavec un uniforme

-Il a un pouvoir surpuissant , déjà qu'il parle, ce pouvoir il faut que je le fusionne avec ce pokémonMillorine

_Le Pokémon ressenble à un oiseau en acier et de l'or._

-Le pouvoir d'un légendaire avec un pouvoir d'un Moufouette mais c'est clairementidio... Dit un sbire avant que le boss l'interrompre

-Que ce que je viens d'entendre ? Répond le boss en élevant sa voix

-je n'ai rien dit Maître . Répond le sbire avec peur

-Yolan,Luna Venez me chercher ce moufouette OK !!

-Oui Boss!! RépondYolanet Luna

Mais on sais pas où trouver ce moufouette

-_Ne vous iquiétés pas je peux pirater les caméras de surveillance et graçe à moi on pourra le localiser _

-Bien joué boss!! Disent les sbires

-Mouahah ah !!

Fin de vision

«Oh non ! » dis je surpris de ce que je viens de voir

-Oui tu ne pourra pas le capturer. Dit Moufouette

Je n'écoutais pas Moufouette je pansait :

[Comment faire pour que ses types ne s'en prend pas à Moufouette

Il faut que je capture ce pokémon Riolu pour le sauver mais Moufouette m'écoute pas quand je lui donne l'ordre d'attaquer oh! J'ai eu une idée] Pense je

Je prend Moufouette

«Hé mais que fait tu pourquoi tu me prend ?»dit Moufouette surpris

Je ne l'écoute pas et je le lançe sur le Riolu

«Ahhhhhh!!!»Crie Moufouette

Puis Moufouette percute Riolu qui est assomé j'en profite pour lui lancer une pokéball j'attend puis j'entend un bruit qui annonçait que le pokémon à été capturer, je saute de joie et je prend la pokéball.

«Ta vu Moufouette je l'ai capturer » dis je fier de moi

-Grrrrrr !! Oui j'ai vu et tu m'énerve !! Répond Moufouette avec de la colère

Il me lançe griffe sur mon visage

« Aïe !!»

~Un peu plus tard~

«Pourquoi tu ma LANCER sur ce Riolu ?»demande Moufouette qui c'est calmé un peu

-C'est pour te sauver de ces types qui voulais te capturer. Réponds je

Je vois un objet tomber du ciel c'est comme un cube

Salut, mais que es ce que c'est ce cube vous le saurais dans le prochain chapitre


End file.
